drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Daesmar Haga
Email: wakkalulutidus@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Hair Color: Height: 5'0 Weight: 143 Age: 16 Place of Origin: Mos Shirare in the Borderlands, near to Fal Moran Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Characters name: Daesmar Haga Divison: Warders Age: 16 Physical Descriptpion: Height: 5 feet Weight: 143 lb Skin: White Hair: Has cut of his topknot and is growing his hair as normal, it is now very short Outstanding features: Has a thin scar running under his left eye from a childhood accident Place of Origin: Daesmar was born and raised by his parent in the town of Mos Shirare in the Borderlands, near to Fal Moran. Character history: Having had a relatively peaceful childhood. Daesmar had been raised by his father, a blacksmith, and his mother, a sowing woman. Having helped his dad many times he had a certain knowledge of weapons, though he knew more of making them, balancing them, than about using them in combat. Due to his love for the forest he was very adept with snares and bow and could move silently form tree to tree. At an age of 5 his older brother left to join the army in Shienar, this broke young Daesmars heart, because his brother was his only friend at the time. Daesmar became cold and lonely, spending time only with himself and his family, sitting in his room waiting for his brother to return. Three days later, shortly after Daesmar?s 8th name day his brother did return, but he was gravely wounded and was on the edge of death. Daesmar grieved and prayed to the light that he might make it, though the illness was far worse than Daesmar knew. As all hope was running out an Aes Sedai of the yellow ajah visited his town and healed his brother. Daesmar?s heart was filled with joy over this woman who had helped his brother, and admired her skills in the one power. The day she left, Daesmar once again wanted to spend time with his brother, but he had changed, and would not spend time with him. Again the emptiness inside Daesmar returned and he sat countless days alone or walking in the forest. Growing older he became more and more sheltered from everyone he knew, and spent no time with anyone, only thinking of the Aes Sedai and what they had done to his brother. He knew not if he loved or hated them, for surely it was their fault that he did not want to spend time with him. He felt a lust for going away, away from the borderlands, away form the ones he knew, he wanted to be a borderlander no more. He spent much time learning how to ride a horse and shooting with his bow, he could handle a sword fair anough, but preffered to pierce his targets from afar. All the training he did, he did in the quiet calm of the forest trees, surrounded by life and silence. At an age of 16 he fled his town, heading for a new life, and cut his topknot, to show everyone that he no longer was a shienarian. His hopes were high and his courage as well as he sat out for the great city of Tar Valon? The journey to Tar Valon was long and hard, but in the end he reached the gates of Tar Valon and was greeted by tower guards. He took shelter at an old Inn and stayed there for some weeks while he explored the great city, wondering what to do now that he was finally here. He walked to the white tower, but dared not enter, for it looked like the palace of kings and queens and was the biggest thing he had ever set eyes upon, though every building in this city seemed fit for kings. He saw many Aes Sedai, from many different Ajahs strolling down the streets accompanied by their warders, feral looking men in capes that seemed to change every blink of the eye, looking ready to attack anything that seemed a threat. He admired these brave men, and their courage and devotion to the Aes Sedai, and he at once felt a calling for this profession, for he wanted to protect Aes Sedai, so that they might heal another young boy?s brother and maybe give him more happiness than he himself had gotten. He headed for the white tower hoping to find the one in charge for recruiting? Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios